Trio Gaje
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Kegiatan gaje dari Trio Gaje saat liburan. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Warning: OOC banget! semi canon, dan antara humor dan tidak. Gak tau deh, baca aja ya! Jangan lupa review! Itu penting lho.


Disclaimer: Pengennya sih Babe aku. Tapi, berhubung Babe bukan komikus, yah, jadinya Masashi Kishimoto..

Aya Harukawa`s fic.

Genre: Humor

Rating: K+

Warning : Terlalu OOC, semi canon (?), Gaje dan penuh dengan typo-typo yang bertebaran. Gak tau deh nih fic lucu ato gak walaupun genrenya humor (?).

Gara-gara bete dari pagi terus ketemu orang-orang gila, entah kenapa jadi dapat ide gila juga. Kan kasian kalo gak dikeluarin? Iya gak? Okeh, daripada banyak bacot disini langsung baca aja ya! Sangat disarankan bagi yang sedang stress buat baca nih fic. Mudahan berkurang stress-nya. Kan ngurangin stress orang lain itu pahala. *dilempar sepatu gara gara kebanyakan ceramah*

*benjol 3 tingkat* Oke-oke.. langsung aja baca ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Trio Gaje<strong>

Cip..cip.. Bunyi burung menandai pagi yang indah serta damai di Konohagakure.

"Shika! Bangun!" Yoshino Nara alias emaknya Shikamaru Nara, membangunkan si pemalas nomor satu di Konoha itu, dengan teriakannya yang supeeeerr! *niru Pak Mario Teguh*

Shikamaru bangun dengan malasnya sambil merem-melek-merem-melek.

"Shikamaru! Bangun!"

PRANK! GEDEBUK!

Kini Shikamaru benar-benar bangun. Ibunya sudah membanting-banting panci dan peralatan dapurnya kalau sedang ngamuk. Untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dia bersyukur tidak menjadi panci-panci itu.

Setelah mencuci wajahnya, menggosok gigi, dan tidak lupa membersekan tempat tidur *kok jadi mirip lagu sih?*, dia dihadapkan kembali dengan omelan emaknya tersayang. Shikamaru menelan ludah.

"Shika! Kalau kau sedang libur jangan tidur sampai siang dong! Dasar kau ini! Harusnya kau bantu ibumu!" Yoshino marah-marah pada putra semata wayangnya.

Shikamaru menatap malas pada ibunya itu.

"Jadi aku harus bantu apa?" tanya Shikamaru, mengalah.

"Tuh! Cuci cucian yang sudah menggunung!" tunjuk Yoshino pada cucian yang emang udah segunung.

Shikamaru sweatdrop.

"Cepet sono kerjain!" bentak Yoshino.

Shikamaru ngacir ke dapur eh, tempat nyuci makudnya.

"Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru.

"Apa kau bilang, Shikaaaa?" teriak Yoshino dari dapur, dia sedang masak jengkol untuk suaminya tersayang.

"Eng..enggak mak!" teriak Shikamaru sambil meningkatkan kecepatan nyucinya *emang bisa? Entahlah*.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

Naruto sedang merasa bosan dengan hari liburnya alias belum ada misi tapi entah mengapa dia merasa bahagia (?). Akhirnya dia jalan-jalan saja di pagi hari itu. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang sedang nyuci alias membabu dia benar-benar menikamati udara pagi itu.

"Dududu.. Indahnya hari ini.. Syalalala… Dattebayo!" nyanyi Naruto gaje. Habis dia sedang bahagia sih.

"Heh, bocah! Kemari kau!" kata preman-preman yang dia temui di pasar dekat rumahnya.

"Ada apa, Om?" tanya Naruto.

"Cepat Lo beliin kami minuman buat ke surga!" perintahnya.

Biasanya Naruto langsung me-rasengan mereka. Namun, karena dia sedang bahagia dia tidak peduli.

"Bentar ya, Om," katanya sambil berlari.

Naruto berlari ke warung terdekat dan membeli minuman untuk preman-preman itu.

"Nih, Om. Udah, ya! Bay-bay!" kata Naruto gaje.

"Hah, aku sudah melakukan satu kebaikan. Ternyata menyenangkan juga," kata Naruto, dikepalanya timbul sebuah lingkaran kuning.

Ditempat preman-preman pasar itu..

"To..tolong.. Mi..minuman apa ini? Arrghh," tanya preman no1.

"Arrgghh," desah (?) preman no2.

"Naruto kampret. I..ini racun," kata preman no3 yang tadi nyuruh Naruto beli minuman buat ke surga.

"I..ini racun bego! Lo, bilang apa sih sama tu bocah?" tanya preman no1 yang mulai klepek-klepek kayak ikan kurang air.

"Ta..tadi gue bilang, beliin minuman buat ke surga," preman no3 mulai kejang-kejang.

Mereka berdua lalu melihat preman no2 yang dari tadi diam. Ternyata udah gak bernyawa lagi.

"Bego lu! I..ini sih, bikin kita ke neraka. Arrgghh," kata preman no1 sambil berhenti klepek-klepek.

"Argghh," preman no3 menyusul kedua temannya yang telah pergi.

"Tuolong! Ada mayat!" teriak Deidara lebay yang kebetulan lewat buat beli anggur suruhan Konan yang lagi ngidam *jauh amat*.

Back to Naruto

"Ah, aku ke tempat Sakura-chan aja!" kata Naruto semangat.

Dan Naruto pun langsung ngacir ke tempat Sakura.

"Sakura~chan!" Naruto menjerit dalam hati ketika melihat Sakura sedang jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke.

Naruto langsung bersimpuh. "Maunya aku tidak usah membawa Sasuke kembali. Hiks..Hiks," Naruto nangis gaje. Ingusnya berserak dimana-mana. *hiiii*.

"Patah hati, nih!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan dengan loyo.

Bruk! Naruto terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh! Kalo jalan hati-hati, dong!" marah Naruto. Hari bahagianya sekarang jadi hari yang paling menyedihkan.

"Kau yang harusnya jalan hati-hati! Dasar duren," balas orang itu.

"Heh, NANAS!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Diam kau, Duren!" balas Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke..

Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sakura untuk menghilangkan stresnya yang harus ikut ujian naik tingkat. Dan saat itu melintaslah Neji dengan anggunnya.

"Hei, Neji! Kau darimana?" tanya Sakura melihat penampilan Neji.

Neji diam sejenak. Lalu mengibaskan rambutnya yang indah dan mengkilat serta menyilaukan.

"Silauuu!" kata orang-orang yang lewat.

"Dari salon dong! Ich, kalian gak liat ya?" kata Neji dengan gaya bences yang OOC sangat.

Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdrop *emang udah ada salon?*

"Minggir, dong~. Aku udah janjian sama Tenten nih!" kata Neji dengan nada mendayu-dayu.

Sasuke dan Sakura minggir secara teratur (?).

"Eh, Sasuke! Kita pergi ke salon juga, yuk!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke secara paksa.

"Tolong!" teriak Sasuke putus asa.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung setelah keluar dari salon itu. Rambutnya direbonding habis-habisan! Bayangkan! Penampilannya bukan lagi seperti pantat ayam melainkan kuntilanak! WHAT THE?

Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendapat misi dari Tsunade harus meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam salon yang dipenuhi para bences nista itu. (Kebayang gak betapa stresnya Sasuke?)

Setelah akhirnya selamat keluar dari salon itu, Sasuke terus berjalan dengan keadaan stress dan sampai ke sebuah tempat. Di tempat itu sudah ada Shikamaru dan Naruto. Shikamaru tidur dengan tangannya yang keriput, Sasuke yang melihat hal itu jadi ingat sama keriputnya Itachi, dan Naruto yang sedang nangis gaje.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh lalu menyepak Shikamaru. Shikamaru terbangun dan langsung melotot pada Naruto. Namun, polototan itu berubah menjadi pandangan aneh saat melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Habis ikut casting jadi kuntilanak, Sas?" tanya Naruto asal.

"Ternyata kau tertarik untuk jadi artis ya?" tanya Shikamaru lebih asal.

"CHIDORI!"

"Bercanda kali, Sas! Gak usah segitunya kaleee," kata Naruto cepat. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

Sasuke duduk disamping Shikamaru. Sekarang tampang mereka benar-benar bete.

"Heh, Shika. Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke melihat tangan Shikamaru yang keriput.

"Tadi aku disuruh nyuci cucian segunung," sahut Shikamaru sebal. Naruto dan Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Kau kenapa nangis, Nar?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Habis kau jadian dengan Sakura!" kata Naruto tajam. Kini giliran Shikamaru yang menahan tawa.

"Kau sendiri kenapa, Sas?" tanya Naruto.

"Dipaksa Sakura," kata Sasuke sebal. "Ke salon bences di pinggir jalan,"

Shikamaru dan Naruto tak bisa lagi untuk tidak menahan tawa mereka.

"WAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke hampir saja men-chidori kedua temannya itu kalau Naruto tidak mendapat ide yang brilian.

"Gimana kalau kita triple date?" tanya Naruto. *hah? Triple date itu ide brilian?*

"Boleh juga tuh!" seru Sasuke. Rambutnya yang lurus terbang-terbang. Mirip sama banget sama kuntilanak.

"Merepotk-," Shikamaru menahan kata-katanya karena mendapat deathglare dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Boleh juga," kata Shikamaru langsung merubah perkataannya.

Shikamaru langsung mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menelpon Temari. *HP udah ada ya?*

"Tekan bintang untuk kopi i-ring ini! Begadang jangan begadang. Kalau tiada artinya. Begadang boleh saja. Ouwwwoo," terdengar nada sambung milik Temari, lagu dangdut milik Rhoma Irama. Ternyata Temari pencinta dangdut.

"Moshi-moshi?" tanya Temari di seberang sana.

"Ano, Temari. Kau ada waktu besok?" tanya Shikamaru to the point.

"Umm, ada. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sudah ya," kata Shikamaru. Dia malu.

"Aku telepon Hinata-chan ah!" kata Naruto.

"Eh, gak bisa! Aku mau ngajak Hinata!" balas Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau kan sudah punya Sakura-chan! Kau mau selingkuh, ya?" kata Naruto.

"Dia sedang ada misi tauk!" ujar Sasuke geram.

"Kuntilanak tukang selingkuh!"

"Diam kau, Duren!"

"Pantat ayam!"

Shikamaru menyaksikan adu mulut yang entah kapan selesainya. Lalu dia kembali tidur.

"JANGAN TIDUR KAU, NANAS!" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Shikamaru terlonjak kaget.

"DASAR MEREPOTKAN KALIAN!"

"KAU NANAS!"

"DIAM KAU DUREN!"

"HEH, BERANI SEKALI KAU PANTAT AYAM!"

"GRRR! DUREN!"

"KUNTILANAK! PANTAT AYAM!"

"NANAS!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Kalau diterusin gak ada habis-habisnya..<p>

**-End-**

Wadoh, gaje banget nih fic! Habis, bikinnya pas lagi kesel sih. (lagi kesel kok bikin humor?) Otakku eror! Tuolong! Gak ada maksud bashing chara lho. Ini murni humor! Suer deh! Tapi, gak tau juga kalo lucu. Garing yah?

Shikamaru: Heh, author. Kok jadi OOC gitu aku?

Aya: Yah, terserah aku dong. Kan aku yang nulis. Lagian kamu kan emang malas.

Shikamaru: Tapi, gak dijadiin babu gitu juga kaleee!

Aya: Nah, itu barusan kamu OOC!

Shikamaru: (mikir bentar) Eh?

Naruto: Heh, Sasuke playboy cap pantat ayam! Kau kan udah punya Sakura!

Sasuke: Diam kau Duren gak laku! Emang kenapa kalau aku mau Hinata juga?

Naruto: Playboy!

Sasuke: Gak laku!

Aya: Stop..Stop.. ceritanya udah habis tauk.

Naruto & Sasuke: DIAM! MAKANYA BIKIN CERITA YANG BENER!

Aya: Gomeeeennn.. *nangis*

Akhir kata, review ya? *gomu gomu no kitty eyes!*


End file.
